School Daze, Hinamori
by Bowser Blanchette
Summary: Momo starts her first year in High School! Will she fit in? AU, HitsuHina!


From the Final Destination Studios:

This...is...

School Daze, Hinamori!

Main Pairing: Toshiro Hitsugaya and Momo Hinamori

**The characters in this story, except OCs, belong to their respective owners!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 1: New School, New Year!

"Momo, are you up?"

Momo's eyes slowly opened up. She turned to the alarm clock on her drawer and it read 6:00 AM.

Momo quickly jumped out of bed and ran out of her bedroom, knocking the person that was calling out to her.

"Sorry, Bowser!" Momo said, apologetically.

Bowser smiled, "Don't worry about me, Momo. Make sure you got your stuff ready. It's your first day at High School. Aren't you excited?"

Momo shook her head. Bowser lowered his head.

"...Your parents?" Bowser said calmly.

Momo nodded. Bower knew Momo's parents for the last three years. They were great parents. They were good friends to Bowser. He was a good friend to her as well, like a big brother. They were like one big happy family...

...Until last year...

Momo's parents were gone. They were killed in a car accident caused by a drunk driver. It hurt both Momo and Bowser. Momo was more devastated. She was thinking about dropping out, but Bowser wouldn't allowed it. He wanted Momo to go all the way and walk out of High School with the Diploma in her hands. Her parents would be proud.

"Momo, I know its not the same without them," Bowser said, "they are up there watching you. They want you to graduate High School and finally go to College. Besides, I'm here for you as well."

Momo smiled, "Thanks, Bowser."

Bowser smiled back and noticed the clock read 6:15.

"Aye, Momo! You better get ready!" The two scrambled all over the house getting ready for school.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bowser droved Momo to her school. Bowser looked at the fourteen year old girl. She was nervous, of course, it was the first day of High School after all. There was one thing that Bowser wondered about.

"Momo?"

"What is it, Bowser?" Momo asked.

"It's nothing personal, but, what kind of man are you interested in?"

"I don't have a boyfriend, Bowser!"

"No, I mean, what kind of man do you want to have as a boyfriend."

Momo's eyes widen, "Bowser! Don't tell me you have a crush on me?"

"NO WAY! I'M TOO OLD FOR YOU!"

Momo smiled, "Kidding! My type of man would be calm, sweet and hot."

Bowser groaned, "Momo, all sexy men are calm, sweet and hot."

"I know."

Bowser pounded his head on the steering wheel.

"There's the school, Bowser stop!" Momo called out.

The car pulled into the parking lot. The school was pretty huge. The school was two stories tall. The front of the school looked like an ancient castle.

Bowser and Momo walked towards the school. As they walked to the office, Momo looked around and noticed a lot of girls giving her the cold stare. She was a little afraid, but that won't stop her from achieving her goals.

"Here we are!" Bowser said, pointing at the Main Office, "Just go in and get your schedule. It's simple."

Momo nodded and went inside. Bowser looked around and noticed the girls looking at him coldly.

"What?" Bowser asked, "Am I offending you?"

One of the girls approached Bowser.

"Maybe we are, Maybe we aren't," she said before walking back to her friends.

Bowser scoffed.

Momo came out of the office and showed him her schedule.

"I have some good classes, Bowser," Momo said happily.

Bowser smiled, "That's good, Momo. You better go to your first class."

"I will, Bowser! Are you coming to get me after school?"

"Yeah, I will!"

Bowser and Momo both said their goodbyes and went their separate ways. Momo took a deep breath as she headed to her first class.

The girls from before were watching her closely.

"Who does she think she is?" the first girl asked.

"All pretty and beautiful! How disgusting!" the second girl agreed.

"We better keep an eye on her, if she gets Toshiro's attention, Karin's going to be mad!" a third added.

"Remember! Karin will have Toshiro! Nobody else! We'll punish those who gets Toshiro's attention!" the first girl shouted.

The others joined in agreement.

* * *

Chapter 1: END Read and Review!


End file.
